


Six Feet Under

by nerdyself



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Everyone blames Tony, Guilt, He's had enough, I'm Sorry, Other, Tony Stark Feels, dead, dying, wants to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyself/pseuds/nerdyself
Summary: Just Tony Stark thinking he's everything wrong in the world, when he's the only thing right.-----Help, I lost myself againBut I remember youDon't come back, it won't end wellBut I wish you'd tell me tooOur love is six feet underI can't help but wonderIf our grave was watered by the rainWould roses bloom?Could roses bloomAgain?-----Tony Stark has played the villain for everyone, he's taken on the blame every single goddamn time, but no one noticed. Or maybe they don't care. Pepper is lost to his own cowardliness. Steve has never really been there. Everyone hates him, but no one as much as himself.





	Six Feet Under

As Tony Stark, the famed mass murderer,

YOU MURDERED MY PARENTS, CAN'T YOU ALL SEE IT! HE'S A MONSTER!

sit's at his worktable where he used to make weapons of mass destruction, he looks down at himself.

I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU MADE IT THIS LONG, BUT I'LL PUT AN ARROW THROUGH YOUR TOUNGE!

Maybe he's a weapon of mass destruction. Everyone he goes near ends up with problems they hadn't had before, and some ended up dead.

Maybe it's time for him to join them.

-

tony stark has never been a lovable man. no one can love him, he a playboy, nothing like his father, yet exactly like him. maybe that's another reason Steve can't stand this man, maybe it's not he who pushed this man to-to this. Maybe it's not his fault.

But if it's not his.... Who's is it?

-  
The world barely batted an eyelash when he went missing, and when he came back it only cared about his weapons.  
So why is the public mad now? Did you judge him unbiasedly. Or did you let your hate seep through. Maybe behind that red is only black. But behind that hot red and yellow, there was a man. and... You broke him.

Just like the red room broke you.

-

She sits there. Staring. Crying. Hitting. She sits there. Where was she when he needed her.

-

Vision has never really known grief except when the other were mean to his father. He felt it from tony when JARVIS had died. But he never felt it like this.

-

Tony Stark broke on a Sunday morning. He took a razor and with the tear tracks down his face, he cut himself to oblivion. He then took all his suits to the skies and he blew them up for one final, beautiful, maddening show (ego boost). He then blew himself up.

At least that's what the public and avengers thought.

A witch was never a witch until she broke someone and took them over without a fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Just Tony Stark thinking he's everything wrong in the world, when he's the only thing right.


End file.
